


Kaner's Makeshift Gift

by Katbeanx2



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, kaner is at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbeanx2/pseuds/Katbeanx2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey's home alone, Johnny's full of guilt, and Kaner needs to plan ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaner's Makeshift Gift

Johnny's P.O.V.

Of course he felt bad...it was Christmas and he left his boyfriend home alone all day, injured. Granted, he was better, and he did have his own family to go to, but he still felt bad. For some reason Corey didn't feel like going back to Canada for the holiday, and Johnny didn't blame him, he didn't end up going back either, but he should have planned something! If Johnny would have known Corey wasn't doing anything, he would have planned differently. He wouldn't have gone to like three different friends parties, gotten drunk, fallen asleep at like seven in the morning, then waken up at four in the afternoon. Now, in his defense, he didn't know Corey was all alone on Christmas until he woke up. Corey had sent him (well like a billion people had sent him) a simple Merry Christmas message. Like the good (not overprotective or jealous  in any way) he asked what he was doing. And then the goalie sent him back simply "Nothing much, just at home" to which Johnny replied with "You're just hanging at home, anybody over?" and then a "Nope" from Corey.   
Nope? Nope?! How could you not have anybody over for Christmas?! You can't be alone for Christmas... At first he kinda just thought it was a plot to get him over there for...things... Then he remembered  they promised each other they wouldn't get each other gifts, so that ruled *that* out. So he was really home alone? And to Johnny, this basically screamed LET THE GUILT TRIP BEGIN!   
"How could I leave him alone on Christmas? Christmas eve too? I am definitely   on the worst boyfriend of the year list right now..." he kept mumbling to himself. All that could come to his head was his injured boyfriend hobbling around the house alone on Christmas...it got worse and worse every time... Honestly, he would go over there right now if he could, but he promised some close friends dinner and still had to give a gift to somebody else...the list went on.   
He's pretty sure he spent the next twenty minutes both getting ready in record time and re arranging his schedule so he could spend the night over by Corey. He cut a few corners and planned to break the legal speed limit, but he finally got it to work. He's pretty sure he did a little victory dance when he did, so he wouldn't have to have this looming over their relationship forever. He grabbed all the crap he had to give out and left the apartment in such a hurry, he might have left the water running.

Corey's P.O.V.   
Corey sat on the couch and sighed heavily. He texted Johnny a Merry Christmas like two hours ago, and he was starting to get worried. I mean it kind of seemed overbearing, but Johnny is usually pretty good at texting back, especially when it came to him.   
"What the hell..." he moaned as he spread out on the couch, in the way only a goalie could. And just as he was starting to get comfortable and doze off, his phone went off, like eight times. A bunch of them were random Christmas messages that somehow happened to happen all at the same time. One was from Kane, it said "Can I come over? Took an early flight home, nobody else is available..." Of course he said yes, and then he finally got an answer from Johnny. He asked what he was doing and some other stuff, he didn't really care, as long as he was fine. It kinda did suck that he wasn't coming over for Christmas, and though he would never say it, he really has been missing him. Between the lack of time on ice from the injury and the busyness of Christmas, they haven't actually gotten a lot of time together, let alone 'alone' together. He felt kind of selfish for wanting Johnny here, but it was only normal right? Couples spent Christmas together? Then again...they weren't exactly a normal couple...  
Before he could drown himself in hockey couple woes, there was a knock on his door.   
"Crow, it's Kaner, let me in."   
"Who?" he asked jokingly. He always felt like he could joke with Kaner because he was probably the only one left on the team who had a face that looked younger than his.   
"Corey Crawford I swear to god if you don't open this door in ten seconds I will give you an injury so bad that you will never be able to play hockey again!"   
And at that moment he remembered why he still shouldn't tease Kaner... That kid had an attitude...  
"Have fun explaining that to Johnny..." he mumbled as he waddled to the door, opening it quickly.  
"Thank you," Kaner said as he walked right in. "And Merry Christmas"   
"Merry Christmas" he said back, closing the door and chuckling as he turned to find Patrick already comfortable on the couch.   
"Would you like to leave any room for your injured teammate?"   
"Your a goalie, you are supposed to be extremely flexible, or so our captain has told me," Kane joke as he wiggled his eyebrows. Corey rolled his eyes and blushed lightly.   
On his way back to the couch he tripped over a huge bag filled with Christmas stuff and snarled at it.   
"Pat, what is this?" he asked for the younger to completely brush off.   
"Speaking about said captain, when is he coming over?"   
"He's not..."  
"Suuuuuure he's not. I'll take that as tonight which is going to turn into a sleepover," he said, marking the last word with air quotes.  
"Pat, he's not coming over tonight."  
"Okay, just make sure you can walk tomorrow"   
"Pat!"   
"Speaking of walking, have you told your backup that you are dating our captain?"   
"What does that have to do with..."   
"Cause he called me the other day in a panic when he overheard Johnny talking to you in the phone..."  
"He what now?!" Corey nearly shouted as his eyes opened wide.   
"Yeah, I just told him to forget about it. Are you ever going to tell him?"   
"Well yeah...but what the hell did he hear?!"   
"Why are you so worried about it? I mean i know you two can be shameless but dirty talk over the phone..." Patrick teased, throwing a pillow at Corey's head.   
"Oh shut up..." he mumbled, catching the pillow and brining back over. He settled himself awkwardly on the couch, yet again, in a way only a goalie could.   
"So he was right about the flexibility..." Patrick commented , not taking his eyes of the tv. Corey just growled lightly, turning to the tv to see yet another Christmas movie on.   
"Patrick?!" he whined "Not another Christmas movie..."   
"Okay! I haven't been at home on my ass all day playing woe is me Johnny isn't here. I have been at the airport and random ass stores to find last minute gifts, so I am going to sit on this couch and watch this movie whether you like it or not!"   
"But..." he said, so he could at least say he tried.  
"No buts! This is a quality movie, and I don't feel like going to my apartment, so either shut up and watch this movie or just go to your room and go take a nap or something!"   
Normally this wouldn't bother him, except for the fact he just watched this movie like six hours ago. To be completely honest, he was up all night watching a million different christmas movies. He was amazed at how many there were he had never watched, so he got wrapped up in it all, and honestly the nap sounded good.  
"Fine mom..." he mumbled, getting himself unstuck from this stupid place he wedged himself in. He waddled to this room with a little less then subtle comment of "That ass though..." from Patrick. Whatever, Patrick couldn't destroy his apartment in two hours, and he wasn't expecting any company, so goodnight. He grabbed  what he thought was his sleep shirt off the couch and slipped it on. He flopped down onto his bed and probably fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Patrick's P.O.V. 

Okay, so he didn't get Corey a gift, big deal, he's to nice to flip out. The problem is, he didn't get Johnny a gift! He forgot to get a gift for his best fried who could definitely kick his ass. So, thanks to his fairly quick planning and an early flight home, he cooked up an amazing gift. Hence, the random bag he almost killed Corey with.  In that bag were four key items. One of Johnny's jerseys that he stole, a giant red bow, a cheesy ass card,  and a picture of Johnny and Corey he was lucky he had on his phone and was even luckier that he found somewhere to print it. Okay so, four items meant four steps...  
1) Get Corey into the jersey. Since tired Corey was easy to fool, he finished this one up early.   
2) Sign card and actually make it somewhat personal. After it took him an hour to find a damn pen, check!  
3) Put picture where Johnny will see it...because Johnny is coming over. Patrick knows what guilt does to him... And check  
4) PLACE BOW IN THE PERFECT PLACE! Check...

Johnny's P.O.V. 

Okay...so it was late...and Corey was probably asleep, but Johnny was still going over there. He pulled up to his house at like 10:30 and quietly let himself into Corey's apartment. He opened the door to find it perfectly quiet, so he figured Corey had gone to bed. So he made to way to the bedroom because, well, because he can. As he went down the hallway, he immediately knew something was off. The door to the bedroom was closed, it never was. And there was something taped to the door. He took it down to find a picture of him and Corey at some bar after a game. He smiled to himself, always enjoying Corey's smile. It always looked so...cute? He wasn't sure if that was the right word, but he got the point. Then a card fell out from his hand. A stupid green envelope with his name on it.   
"I thought we said no gifts..." he mumbled as he opened the card. He quickly found out it wasn't from Corey, even he wasn't clueless enough to buy this cheesy of a card. He ignored the card and went straight to the note on the back.   
' Merry Christmas Captain Serious!  
So this part of the gift may not be that great, and believe me, this is amazing considering i just came up with this gift at an airport in Buffalo. Oh, and consider this both of your Christmas gifts. I wish you two a Merry Christmas! And final reminder, don't question me on the jersey! And, get ready for this Kodak moment!  
Love,   
Kaner'   
Suddenly this all made sense to Johnny...and something told him he found where his missing jersey was... Whatever.  He quietly opened the door, still figuring Corey was sleeping, and peeked his head in. His eyes immediately widened. Corey was on his bed (sleeping like he though) in one of his jerseys with a giant red bow placed on the side of his face. Honestly, Johnny could care less about the bow, who cared. But Corey in one of his jerseys, something they would have to revisit later. He quickly took a picture, already trying to figure out how to make it his wallpaper... Or just send it to the rest of the team for comedic value... How about both... He carefully walked to the side of the bed and say down, bending awkwardly to kiss Corey on the lips. He gently stirred awake, moving back to make out who the hell was kissing him.   
"Johnny?" he asked in surprise. He just nodded and laughed as Corey found the bow and silently cursed at it.   
"Patrick..." he mumbled.  
 "Yeah, I know, he's trying to pass this off as his gift to me."   
Corey just laughed at that and rolled his eyes.   
"Sounds about right."  They stayed there smiling like idiots for a few minutes before  
Corey decided to sit up while Johnny scooted up next to him, arms quickly wrapping around the goalies waist.   
"I'm sorry I left you home alone..." he mumbled against the side of Corey's head.   
"You're here now," Corey said as he leaned up to place a quick kiss on his lips.   
"I feel like this would be a perfect time for 'All I want for Christmas is you'" Johnny joked, before he pulled Corey up some more, kissing him again. To be honest, he could stay like this all night, lips moving in a slow dance, and he planned to, but after one more thing.   
"You wearing the number 19 might have to be something to revisit in the future," he mumbled against Corey's lips. The goalies eyes quickly widened and a blush spread on his face as he turned around to find himself in a jersey that was not his.   
"I...I...um...Pat...you see I..." he started to mumble, the blush getting worse.   
"Don't worry, I like my name on you," Johnny said and chuckled before reigniting the kiss, not planning to move this time.  And he didn't, he spent the rest of his Christmas doing what he wishes he could do all the time. 

Patrick's P.O.V. 

His phone vibrated on his nightstand during some ungodly hour. He didn't know for what, but whoever sent it was not going to have a happy new year... Until he saw it was from Johnny.   
'You slipped by on this gift Pat, but if you ever comment on my boyfriends ass again, you won't have one.'

 

Authors Notes:  
Hey guys! Just a really quick Christmas fic because it just popped into my head two hours ago. Sorry for any mistakes, hope you enjoy my favorite couple ever!


End file.
